


Every Inch Of Me

by gaialux



Category: The Witcher (TV)
Genre: Double Penetration, F/M, Face-Fucking, Face-Sitting, Femdom, M/M, Multi, Overstimulation, Pegging, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-17 03:55:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29093838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gaialux/pseuds/gaialux
Summary: The weather turns, and the three of them spend a few days at an inn. What better way to pass the time?
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion/Yennefer z Vengerbergu | Yennefer of Vengerberg
Comments: 2
Kudos: 27
Collections: Chocolate Box - Round 6





	Every Inch Of Me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [katherine_tag](https://archiveofourown.org/users/katherine_tag/gifts).



The world outside was blistery, cold, and threatening to snow. But Geralt was lucky enough to be inside, seeing all this through the safety of a frosted window. Only a hint of a breeze broke through between the frame and glass, causing his skin to grow impossibly whiter. He stepped away, turned to take in the room. To see Yennefer and Jaskier lounging around.

Yennefer was on the singular bed, her skirts splayed out around her and a book settled under one hand. Spells, she'd said when she rented this room. She simply needed a place to read and study in peace and the two boys where welcome to join her if they promised to be quiet. Jaskier was struggling with that. He sat on a wicker chair, tightening then loosening the strings of his lute and strumming quietly. It was a tune Geralt thought he had not heard before; thankfully Jaskier seemed to be moving on from _Toss A Coin To Your Witcher_ and trying new material that went beyond Geralt's own dull life.

At least Geralt thought it was dull. Jaskier tried to insist it was anything but.

"What are you looking at?" Yennefer asked, looking up suddenly.

"How could you even tell?" Geralt asked, a smile coming to his lips despite himself. She -- and Jaskier -- always had that effect on him. Not that he'd admit it out loud.

"Sorceress," Yennefer said, like it was the clearest explanation in the world. Then she slammed the book shut, so loud Jaskier jumped. Geralt had to stifle a laugh. "Let us do something," she said.

Geralt already knew what she had in mind.

* * *

Jaskier was all hands and fingers and mouth. Seeking out as much of Geralt's skin as he could manage while Geralt attempted to undress.

"Jaskier," he said, a low growl in his voice. "Please."

Jaskier took a step back, waited perhaps half a minute, and was on him again. It felt so good Geralt had not the heart to make him stop again. Especially when Jaskier found the soft, thin piece of skin behind his ear and grazed his teeth along it. That always made Geralt immediately hard and straining in his clothes. Human clothes. So damn restrictive.

That was another thing Jaskier could make short work of. He squatted down, mouth so close to Geralt's cock Geralt could feel his moist breath. His cock strained, visibly moving in his pants, and making Jaskier smile.

"There could be a song--"

"No," Geralt said, but it was a weak protest at best.

Finally, his cock was free and Jaskier's mouth was on him. Warm and wet and willing. Dragging Geralt as deep as he could get -- which wasn't very, unfortunately, but thankfully much of the sensitivity was still concentrated on the tip -- without choking. Geralt only looked away when Yennefer started rummaging around in her large bag.

Yennefer pulled out a long, thick item that looked like some kind of branch yet had been moulded and smoothed and covered in gloss. Geralt groaned; he couldn't help it. The view of such an item being held in this woman's hand was beyond him. His own cock ached, feeling heavy. Dripping. He watched as Yennefer slicked up her item with something from her potions bag and stalked over, slow, to Geralt. Too slow. If it weren't for Jaskier sucking his cock, he would have been on her in a second.

"You could prepare him," she said, and Geralt knew such an order was for Jaskier. She never bossed Jaskier around, not really, knowing the bard would fight back. But in cases such as this, Jaskier was simply eager to keep on Geralt's body. He pulled from his cock with a wet _pop_ and moved around behind Geralt.

They had tried various types of lubrication in the past. A mixture of Witcher elixirs, Yennefer's creations, and Jaskier scrounging around for things spoken of only in dark corners of taverns. Yennefer's, of course, worked the best. It was thick, wet, and smelt sweet. Jaskier was generous with his application, warming it first in his hands. One finger was pleasure, two exquisite, and Jaskier would go to three or even four. Stretching out Geralt slow and thoroughly. His hands were deft from years of lute playing and this -- being with Geralt and, in later years, Yennefer.

"Is he nice and ready?" Yennefer directed her question at Jaskier, looking beyond Geralt. She stroked the phallus object like it were real and alive.

"I think so," Jaskier said. His fingers entered Geralt again, twisting and playing. It already felt incredible. How much more toy would Yennefer's object elicit?

"Good." Yennefer had a smirk on her face, a cock in her hands, and, in a matter of moments, she had manipulated it in such a way as it sat in her front. Her dress remained on, only the cleavage pulled low. Given half a chance Geralt would get his teeth against the fabric there and pull her nipples free. They were really too wonderful to be kept caged up like that. She stalked towards the two of them. "Speak up if it hurts."

She disappeared behind him. Geralt craned his neck to take her in, but all he could see was the mass of her clothing pressing up against the curve of his arse. Jaskier had moved aside, the tent in his trousers now obvious from a distance. It was another thing Geralt wished to reach out and touch. The sensation of Jaskier's cock solid in his hand or his mouth was something Geralt never tired of. His mouth already salivated at the thought.

His thoughts were only brought back to himself by the nudge against his hole. Firmer. Met with a hand on his hip, long nails that scratched lightly. He was stretched out to accommodate Yennefer, sucking in a breath at the delicious burn. Then his body cooperated, allowed the foreign object inside, and Yennefer's dress was flush against him. A shift of fabric. He only wished it was her skin.

"You took that so good," she crooned, leaning down against his ear. Now he could feel flesh, feel her heartbeat beneath it all. Fast. Thumping. The blood rushing through her body that was the only clue to Geralt that she was enjoying this too. Enjoying giving it all to him.

"You both look spectacular," Jaskier said, rocking back on his heels as though to take in both their bodies in their entirety. If it were anyone else, Geralt would be self-conscious of his nakedness juxtaposed to their clothed appearances. As it stood, all he felt was arousal.

Yennefer pulled back out, slow and agonising, then slammed into Geralt's body. Her strength and the unexpectedness sent him forward. He could feel her silent laughter vibrating through her body to his. This connection they had both in body and spirit.

"Come join us, then," she said.

Jaskier did not have to be told twice. He pulled down his trousers and pulled free his member.

Jaskier tasted salty, warm. The pre-cum flooded Geralt's mouth immediately. He tried to keep up some form of rhythm, hollowing out his cheeks and twisting his tongue, but with what Yennefer was doing it was near impossible.

"Let him," she said.

It was an obvious solution.

"You okay with that?" Jaskier asked. Geralt looked at him, at his hooded eyes and half-slack face.

Geralt nodded around the mouthful of cock. Jaskier might talk a lot. He mulls over things, talks them through to figure it out. Even his songs are like reading the recesses of his mind. But here, when he's naked and ready, he goes for it. Slender fingers with callused tips digging through Geralt's hair and settling at his scalp. He thrusted his cock out, taking the taste with him, then drew back in. Geralt closed his mouth as tight as he could, sucked the length of Jaskier into him.

"Fuck," Jaskier said, his eyes rolling back in his head.

"Don't you end so soon," Yennefer said, sharp.

"No," Jaskier groaned. "I won't."

Geralt did not even need to touch himself. Yennefer inside him and the taste of Jaskier surrounding him was all it took.

The orgasm was torn from his body, thick ribbons of cum coating his belly and splashing onto Jaskier's thighs. He cried out, or tried to, but the object in his mouth inhibited much sound from escaping. Yennefer continued fucking into him, her thrusts long and hard. Jaskier stayed in his mouth. Kept his head moving when the rest of his body felt slack and done. But Yennefer did not let up. If anything, her thrusts becomes stronger. Deeper.

He could feel the pleasure building again, a crescendo that should not be able to happen so soon after his last, but Yennefer knew what to do. Always. She changed the angle and pounded deeper. Geralt was helpless to stop himself from going over the edge once more.

Jaskier was not far behind. A flood of salt, of heat, invaded his mouth and made its way down his swallowing throat. Geralt swallowed it down as best he could but dribbles escaped from his lips. When Jaskier finished, a few strokes of his hand for those last delicious drops, he knelt down so they were face to face and caught Geralt's mouth. Yennefer continued as though in her own world.

"Stop," Geralt murmured when he broke apart from Jaskier for air, a drool of words tumbling from his mouth. "I can't, you must--"

"You want us to stop?" Yennefer murmured right by his ear. She bit on the delicate flesh of its lobe, bringing a bright bliss of pain. "Truly?"

He wanted to say yes, to keep begging them both to stop. His cock had reached its limits long ago, coming dry, the orgasms being ripped painfully from his body. The skin itself even seemed bruised, a darker purple than usual. Yet in the pit of his stomach and the beating of his chest it still felt good. And he knew it was doing something to Yennefer and Jaskier too, with their flushed skin and smiling mouths. He did not want to take that away from them.

"No," he said, barely above a whisper.

Yennefer kissed the side of his mouth. "Good. So good for us."

Jaskier's hand took Geralt's cock. Stroking to the rhythm Yennefer set.

Geralt felt as though he should truly be numb by now, that his body could not possibly take more of this, but it proved him wrong. After an agonising wait on the precipice of pain and pleasure, he spilled again. Only this time there was nothing to come from him.

He must have almost blacked out, or gone into a trance-like state reminiscent of his Witcher training. All he knew was that time was passing and he was not quite part of it. The next thing he knew was darkness, but not the type that meant he was fading. No. It was Yennefer. She had pulled out from him and was repositioning herself.

She settled over him, skirts flaring over his face. Her scent, her taste, it was all Geralt knew in that moment. That and the vague knowledge that Jaskier was down by his cock, both hands stroking his balls. Geralt found Yennefer's clit, where he knew she could grip her thighs around his head and press herself down deeper. She would consume all of him. It didn't matter how worn, spent, exhausted he was; he would make this good.

Yennefer grinded down onto him, all but smothering his face. She was, once more, in her own plane of existence. Yennefer wanted what she wanted and Geralt -- and Jaskier, he was sure, though he could not see the other man -- would provide. He licked into her core, hoping to take her even further. Success. Juices flowed down Geralt's face as she spasmed. Her pace slowing, slowing, stopping before she moved off from Geralt. He could now see Jaskier, hands on her breasts that had been pulled free from their corseted cage.

All he could do was smile at such a sight. At the sight of everything before him right now.

"Sleep," Yennefer whispered into his ear.

He did just that.


End file.
